1 year in La Push
by Flowerpower259
Summary: I was always “that girl” in my school in England. But then my mum died in car crash and my dad moved us back to La Push.
1. La Push

You know at school, there is always _that girl._ The one that every other girl wants to be, well, in my school in England I was _that girl_. I could have what ever lad I wanted, sweet talk my teachers into whatever. If I say "I want" I get and yeah I am spoil, so what. I love shopping. My mum says I can shop for England. But when I am not shopping or out with my friends or at school I am playing the piano, I have been playing for years and I know that sounds big headed but I am very good at it.

My life was well, what can I say very good, until the day my mum was killed in a car crash and if that was not bad enough the man driving was called Phil they where having an affair. A 2-year-long affair. One of Phil's friends had told me at the hospital "I'm sorry kid Renee was amazing, but I don't know what I can say to you."

It has been 3 weeks since my mums funeral, and yes life is not going back to the way it was. I had not been to school yet, I just sat in my room looking out the window. It was Friday and I was getting ready to go out with my friends when my dad came in to my room and sat on my bed.

"Bells, I have got a new job, I start in 2 weeks, its in La Push." I froze La Push is the Indian Reservation in which my dads family live on. I was about two when we moved to England. I had put it in wikipedia and it said that _**"**__La Push is a small __unincorporated community__ in __Clallam County__, __Washington__, __United States__. It is home to the __Quileute Native American tribe__ and is located along the __Quileute River__. La Push is known for its __surfing__ and __whale-watching__, as well as natural beauty. One of the main attractions of La Push is the Ocean Park Resort along James Beach."_ "No dad, no we are not moving to La Push." I yelled at him he did not look at me he just got up an walked to the door "The moving men are coming in 10 days and I'm sorry but it will be ok you'll see" and shut my door.

That was 14 days ago and now we are in Seattle waiting for my uncle to come and get us. I am listening to my IPOD "God is a DJ" by Pink. I was I in my own little world when my dad poked me and I look up to see a man in a wheelchair and a lad looked about 17. The lad looked like 5'11. "Billy, its so good to see you little bor and you too Jacob".

So this is my cousin Jacob. I did not what to talk to Jacob so I got my IPOD out, I changed the song to "Laura" by The Scissor Sisters. I got my bag and we got in the car with my dad at the wheel. Once in the car I changed the song to "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance and took my book out of my bag "The Secret Garden". Its one of my favourites books of all time. I love how the kids have a secret and they don't tell the adults. I was on chapter 7 when my dad squeaked "wow, it just the same as I remember it".

I looked up to see we where out the front of a small house, it looked old, as in built in the 1930's but it has a certain charm. The front garden is just grass.

"What are you thinking of it Bella" Jacob asked me.

"It looks old and I think that its going to be along year for me" I said it as my dad open the door and said "Honey, we're home".

"It may be a long year, but tonight the guys are coming round with some DVDs if you what come?"

"I will came tonight only if we can have pizza"

"Hell yeah Bella, pizza is all I'm eating till next week, It's a dare"

"What as in truth or dare?, because I love playing that Jacob" Our dads called us, we ran to the house. In the house it looked like some one had put a lot of time in making it look good but all the boxes are on the floor.

"The guys put a lot of time in to make it look good, they put in a new kitchen for you too and Bella they painted your room purple I hope you like it, and your piano is in the little room up the stairs"

"Yeah Bella I think your going to love it and I am going to show you to your room". He put his hand out and I took it and he pulled me up the stairs. At the top of the stairs there are 4 doors he pulled me the door that seems to be at the back of the house.

"1...2...3"and then he open the door. Wow! was all I could think of. Of what you could see of the walls they where the seem to be the same purple as in my room back home in England, but most of the walls are covered in posters and photos. My dad had brought me a new bed, a Kingsize Bed. The bed was made with white sheets and all my teddies on the pillows. In one corner was a book shelf full of my books, DVDs and CDs.

"Well?"

"I love it, Jacob" I walked round my new room and I ended up sitting on my new bed.

"Come on Bella I'll show you the "music room", come on" I was now lying on the bed and he pulled my leg and I was now hopping out of my room. He opened the door to a little white room and in it was my piano. Jacob had let go of my leg and so I was able to walk the my piano. I ran my fingers down the keys as I sat down. I started to the play a song I had written when my ex had dumped me.

"wow, that song's amazing what was it about?"

"It was about my ex he dumped I got a bit upset so I wrote a song, so Jacob you got yourself a girlfriend?" I asked the question just so I did not have to listen to my dad telling Billy that he was sorry for not coming to see him years ago.

"Yeah Leah Clearwater" he said, "She amazing, so beautiful inside and out." as he said it you could see the love in his eyes. "She will be around mine tonight too, so you won't be the only girl" we laugh. We talked about are lives, me in England and him here in La Push. Jake and I where laughing when my dad came in to tell us that the guys would be at Billy's in about 5 mins, so Jake and I when down stairs and I called "bye" as Jake shut the door.

Jacob lives the other side of the road. The house looked the same as my new house but a little more run down. In the house was not much better, but the house looked loved and live in, it looked like a home.

"Come on Paul or we are going to be last!!" a lad yelled."Its time to meet the guys" I looked at Jacob

"Its going to be ok Bells".

And then the door opened.

* * *

Well what you think. R&R

Just so you know I have dyslexia.


	2. Nice

**Chapter 2 Nice Paul's POV**

About a week ago Billy asked the to pack to do up the house on the other side of the road. So we did, we painted and painted, put a new kitchen in and when the boxes from England came we unpacked. That girl has more clothes than me and Sam put to gave. Today is the day that Jacob's cousin comes back to La Push. I do not know a lot about the girl, just that she had lived in England and she has a lot of clothes and her dad, Charlie is to be the new Police 's.

Its about 7 because we all are on our way to Jake's. "Come on Paul or we are going to be last!!" Embry. Leah got to the door first, opened it and then pounced, "Sexy Leah" I called as we walk in.

WOW. Standing just to the left of where Leah and Jacob on the floor was one of the most beautiful girls I think I have ever seen. She was wearing a little black skirt with a purple top and her shoes look like there should be on a doll. Her hair was dark brown and dead straight. She was so hot.

"Heya I'm Paul and your beautiful." she smiled at me."Hey I'm Bella and you're not that bad yourself" I chuckled.

"Hello Bella its nice to meet you, I'm Sam you know Paul." I smiled at her "This is Jared, Embry, Colin and that" he was pointing at Leah "That is Leah" and at that Leah had an orgasm.

"Come on Bella, lets go to the living room" she looked at her cousin "Just leave Jake and Leah." I put my arm round her shoulders and we walked together in to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Are they always so loud" she asked me "yeah".

"So what film are we going to watching tonight?" Embry asked.

"We have 300, Ghostbusters or Underworld".

"God please not Ghostbusters" Bella was all but begged from under my arm.

"I don't what to see 300 again" Embry did not like 300 that much.

"Underworld the rise of the lycans it is then" Sam said as he put the DVD in.

"oh please Leah I just got here and your already having sex!!" Seth said

"FUNK OFF SECH" Leah and Jake said at the same time.

"Hey guys come and meet Bella" Colin called.

So Quil, Brady and Seth who looked like he was going to be sick walked round to meet Bella.

"Hey Bella it nice to meet you." Brady said as he hugged her, Seth just smile and sat on the floor.

You could see it in his eyes the love he had for the girl on my right. The girl he had just seen, but the girl that he would love from now and till the end of time, and his Bella was looking back at him in the same way.

"Nice" God Quil gets all the luck


	3. WOW

WOW BPOV

"Oh please. Leah I just got here and your already having sex!!" some lad said

"FUCK OFF SETH" Leah and Jake said at the same time.

"Hey guys come and meet Bella" the boy called Colin said

So the guys that had just got here walked round to see me. "Hey Bella, it nice to meet you." One of the lads said as he hugged me. One of the lads just smile and sat on the floor.

The lad was just standing there. His hair was dripping wet from the rain, making it black. His clothes moulding to his body showing off his perfect muscles, of course he had to pick today not to wear shirt. He wore a black leather jacket which hung dangerously low on his hips, showing the 'V' of his bones. But I was now lost in his eyes, yes lost was the word.

"Nice" some one said, but I was not paying attention. The lad walked up to me with a hug smile on his face.

"Hey there, I'm Quil, its nice to meet you, Bella". His voice was like music, it was amazing and the way he said my name. "Its nice to meet you too, Quil." The lad on my left, Paul? He sill had his had his arm round my shoulders but moved it as Quil sat down.

Quil and I had not lost eye contact yet. His eyes dark brown which seem to be looking in to my soul. I could not look away, not for the love of god could I look away.

"Quil, look at me, QUIL-LOOK-AT-ME". Quil blinked and seem to be coming back to reality, he looked at Sam?

"Can I please talk to you out back?!" he said it and walked to the back of the room to the door. He opened the door, it looked like you would walk straight in to the woods.

Quil looked at me but did as he was asked. Quil walked through the door and then Sam shut it.

"Bella, are you ok?" I blinked. I was still looking at the door that Quil had just walked out of.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine".


	4. School

Jacob was now sat on the floor with his girl. The film had ended and they where all talking. I was still sat next to Paul who had not put his arm back around me of which I was glad. The lads where now talking about school, I had forget that today was Sunday. I would be going to school tomorrow as well I had not gone to school in 5 weeks. 5 weeks had gone since my mum had died. But where had Quil gone?

"See you tomorrow Bella" one of the younger lads said.

"Yeah see you" I smiled at him as I said. He smile back and walkout. Within the next 10 min most of the lads had gone. Now it was just Leah, Seth, Jacob and myself. I got up to go as well I just wanted to sleep + if I had school tomorrow I need to sleep!

"Bella I'm taking you to school tomorrow so call round about 8.15 alright"

"Yeah alright" I did not care I just wanted to go to bed and sleep. I looked up at he house, still looked old. I walked in.

"Is that you Bella?"

"Hey Dad, I'm going to bed as I have school tomorrow"

"Alright" I just walked away, I just wanted to hide from it all. When I got to my new room I opened my window and lit a cigarette. I stood smoking looking out at the woods, how green it was. When I had smoked I got change and went to bed.

* * *

"Bella, you have to meet Jake Like NOW" My Dad yelled at me. I was up and dressed, in a red dress with black spots on, black boots and a jacket. I walked down the stairs, my Dad looked up at me and all the blood drained from his face! I smiled to myself.

"And why are you not dressed yet"

"I am dressed Dad that's why I'm going school for" I slamed the door as I walked out, all I wanted was to see the sea and Quil…

For now this was where I had to live and I had to do my best to it, I was going to dress like the sun was out until I got ill and as I was never ill the sun was always going to be out. Jacob was standing next to his car.

"Hey Bells" I just said "Hi" most people called me Bells so I did not care. I get in the passenger seat and looked at Jacob, he look like he had been up all night and I did not need to know why.

"So yeah we have to go get Embry as he does not have a car yet and then we can go to school" he said looking at me. "are you ok?" he asked

"I what to see the sea!" he just laughed, La push was so small that Embry could of walked to the school, the way Jake took us was by the sea, it look so blue, just seeing it made me feel better. Looking out of the window at all the kids going to school was so odd the last time I when to school my mum was still alive. I was not going to cry over her again, it was because of her I was here.

We pulled in to the parking lot next to a group of people of who where the people from last night. I got out of the car knowing that they where going to talk to me, smile Bella.

"Hey Bella, how did you sleep?" It was Leah, Jacob's girlfriends. I just smiled at her "yeah I slept right thou, Errr… can you tell me where I need to go to get my timetable?"

"Yh come on if we go now I can take you to your class" she said smiling, I had a feeling she and I where going to be come good friends. As we walked off lots of people where looking at us, most looked Quileute but some where white.

"Its because your new, good looking and look at who your great-grandfather was" My great-grandfather Ephraim Black, was the last chief of our tribe. Billy was now chief as he's 2 years older than my dad." Leah said as we got to a door with reception above it.

With in 5 mins Leah and I where walking to English, she was in my class thank you god… talking of god and god-like-people "Where's Quil?" I asked. Leah gigged "He's in our English too and he is in you gym class as well I think". A smile was spreding a cross my face.

We walked in to class and the teacher just looked at me, he was old, very old. "sit where ever you what Miss Black" and I did right at the back Leah sat in front of me.

"How does he know my name and why am I not good enough to sit next too?

"You're the only new kid in La Push and well yh"

"Hey Quil, how was your weekend?" I looked up at once, the girl that asked him the question was patting the seat next to her. He looked at her as if he wanted to be sick on her "yh it was good, do you want to know why… cuz I did not spend it with you" he walked away from her and sat next to me. Leah was full on falling of her sit cause she was laughing so hard.

"Good morning Bells" he said with a smile. I had to smile at him "morning… where did you go last night? You missed the film and free hugs." he laughed

"Its film night every night at Jakes so it will be on again with in weeks." he put is arm on the back of my chair "and there's always time for hug"

"That girl is still looking at you." I pointed out it was pissing me off, why was she staring at us?

"That's Jess and she thinks I'm her boyfriend, but I'm not, I'd never get with her." This made me so happy. But she was still looking us!


	5. John O'Reilly

The teacher looked at me and Quil, but Quil did not more his arm. "Right Miss Black, We are doing William Shakespeare. So why don't you stand up and quote us some Shakespeare!" he said this in away of wish made me think that he hope that I did not know who he was.

I stood up, with the whole class looking at me and that Jess girl was giving me evils. _"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo', 'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet', 'It is the green-eyed monster which doth mock"_

"Romeo and Juliet, and Othello… You may sit." He looked happy that I had quoted something as odd as Othello. "Today we'll be watching the 1996 Romeo and Juliet" And with the lights when off and the film when on.

"_Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life."_

The teacher as doing something on his laptop and most of the class where talking or on there phones. Quil put his arm back round me, he was so worm, he started to play with a strand of my hair.

Watching this film always made me think about the old legends of the tribe. The legends say that the men in the tribe can become wolfs, to protect the tribe of the "cold ones", but this was not why this film made me think of the legends it was because of something called "imprinting". Its like love at sight like Romeo and Juliet the "star-cross'd lovers take their life's" to should that if you love someone no-one and nothing well stop true love.

When I was little I had dreamed of moving back to La Push and some hot wolf boy imprinting on me and we would live happily ever after. In England my friends had laugh at the legends when I had told them, but they all liked the idea of falling in love with someone who would always love them back.

"I think Jess is going to tell you off, because I have my arm round you." Quil said, pulled me out of my memories.

"Jealousy is a ugly thing and she's already ugly thing." I said back looking at her. When she realise that I was looking at her she looked back at the film. "If she what to kick off with me then she can, its not like she is going to win. Like come on I'm new, better looking, more likely to get good grades and people are going to be talking about me for the next to weeks."

"I think having you around maybe the best thing that could ever of happed to this school."

"We'll first the film tomorrow" . I did not what to move, I was worm and comfortable, but I got my bag and got up, "What you got next Bella?" Quil asked as we talked out of the class room "Government"

"Go to the end of the corridor turn right, its room 6" I smiled at he "thanks" and walked off the way he told me. Lots of people where staring. I walked in to the class room, the teacher told me to sit at the back so I did.

"Your Isabella Black!" It was not a questions but a statement. I looked up to see a boy, the look on his face told me he wanted to get to know me very well. I smile and said "and you are". He sat next to me and put his arm round me "I'm John O'Reilly, so how you liking La Push? Have you seen anything you like yet?" I was going to play with John. "yh I'm loving it, lots of new people to meet and as for seeing something I like well I'm liking the sea." He laughed.

I spent the class laughing at Johns jokes and making smell talk. I did not like how he had his arm round me but I could not think of away to get him off me without everyone looking at me whilst I did. He seemed to think very highly of himself. It tuned out that John had Trigonometry with me as well, so I walked with him. Trigonometry was boring, but my next was Spanish wish was something I was good at as I had learn it at my old school in England. I sat at the back of the class waiting for the teacher to start her class. No one sat next to me or talk to me in Spanish wish I was glad about because it meets I could go out to the car lot and have a cig without people talking.

* * *

I was leaning on Jake's car smoking and leaning to my ipod when someone taped me on the shoed, I looked up it was Quil. "Smoking is bad for you, did you know that?!" I was lost in his eyes age "Your hotter when your pissed off" smiling at him I whet back to smoking.

"So John O'Reilly is betting that he can pull you by the end of next week and there's talk of Jess betting you up at the end of today as well." I sighed and flied the end of my cig "If she wants to t8 me on then she can, I don't care! and as for Mr O'Reilly well lets just say I have my eyes set on someone who is a lot better in ever way… do you care that I smoke?" Quil put is arm round me "No I don't care, so long as you don't kill yourself by doing it…. Come on lets go eat."

Quil told me to set with Jake and the lads from last night so I did, I walked a cross the room knowing that people where looking at me, so I showed them what I had and someone wolf wised!

"Showing of what mother nature gave you Bella?" asked Embry

"Well if I don't who well?" I said smiling "and hello, person I don't know." "Bella this is Kim, She going out with Jared" "Its nice to meet you"

"Bella, I hope you like pizza" it was Quil of course. I looked beyond him to see everyone staring at me. "this is pissing me, everyone staring." I got am idea I got up and stood on my chair, "HEY EVERYONE, HELLO, HEY, I'm Bella Black, the new kid, no doubt you all what to ask me something so go ahead ask not or forever hold you pleas!"

"Are you gay?" "no"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" "Not yet, But I'm working on it"

"Do you what to be with John O'Reilly?" "I dell know him"

"Who do you what?" "Like I'm going to tell you"

"You have nice legs" "Thank you"

"Do you believe in the legends about the 'cold ones'?" "yes, ofc I do I'm Quileute"

"MISS BLACK PLZ SIT DOWN OR I'M GIVE YOU DETENTION!" and at that I sat.

"So who do you like?" Kim asked "Why don't you guess"

"Paul" "Embry" "Seth" "Quil"

As they all talked about who I like and who I should be with I sated to eat some of the food Quil had get. "please tell me you don't like Paul" Quil whispered in my ear. "Just because he had his arm round me does not mean I want to be with him and that goes for O'Reilly as well" I looked at him, he was now looking at Jake as if he wanted to cry. I took his hand in mine and I started to play with the ring on his left hand and rested my head on his shoulder. "Like I said, I know who I want… I just don't know how to tell him."

"You could just tell him, maybe he likes you too" I did not what to tell him that with in 24h of meeting him I wanted him. "How you getting home tonight Bella?"

"In Jake's car, I think"

"By the look on his face I'd say his going to Leah's after school, so I'll t8 you home if what." I looked at Jake who was now kissing Leah's face off!

"Please and thank you" I gapped my bag as I wanted to smoke before class. Quil looked at me and gapped his bag as well and walk with me. We had just got outside and out of know where John was stood in frond of us.

"So Bella what you up to tonight? Maybe you and I could get to know each other a little better!" He was leaning in as if to kiss me!

"Sorry I have planes tonight and I'm spending the fest of the week with Kim and Leah."

"Maybe this weekend them" he winked at me and walked off. Quil did not talk until we got to the car and I had sparked up.

"Who you got plans with tonight?" Quil asked looking a little upset

I smiled up at him and said "You"


	6. Bomb Fire

I was glad when the school day ended. I just wanted to go home… well go where my piano was. I just wanted to play. Quil and I walk out to the cars talking about what we where going to do tonight. "What about a film, or see if there is something on TV" "I'm cool with that but I want to play my piano tonight, maybe I can teach you how to play something" I smiled up at him, but he was not looking at me, I looked to see what he was looking at. It was that girl Jess, she walked up to us. "So Quil what you up to tonight?, I was thinking that maybe we could watch a film or something?!"

I stepped forward looking her in the eyes, and told her in a very bitchy was that "Quil is spending the night with me, as I don't know La Push that well yet, and well I'm new and even I can tell that him dus not like you. Go Home Jess!" People where looking at us now. Jake and the lads where walking to was us now, I did not need there help but maybe with them Jess would walk away. "and if you think that kicking off with me will help then you are as stupid as you look." Jess looked around she could see that a lot of the people around us where going to back me up and not her. "Call me Quil" was all she said be for walking of to her car.

"You don't play nice with over kid do you, Bella?!" commented Kim. I just smiled at her.

* * *

Quil and I where in the kitchen at mine before he said anything of meaning. "Do you believe in the legends?" I looked up of my cup of tea. "I answers that at lunch Quil" He just looked at me. I get up, "When your finished thinking about for good I look I'll be upstairs." I just wanted to play my piano. I was playing when shouts started.

"Its not my fault."

"Of course it is, do you think she wants this."

Why was my dad shouting at Quil and want was his fold?. I ran down the stairs. They where in the kitchen, they stop when I walked in. "o don't stop cuz I'm here, you know cuz its me you are SHOUTING ABOUT!." They looked at each other and then at me. "Quil why don't you go sit in my room and dad why don't you go see Billy." they moved as if like small kid who had just bin told off. "and next time you two what to shouts about me, DON'T!"

Quil was sat on my bed by the time I got to my room. I walked over to my window opened it and sparked up. I was pissed off. "I'm sorry Bell, I'm sorry you had to come here, sorry your not in England with your friends." I looked at him, he was looking at the photo on my wall of my and my old friends. "I'm just sorry."

"So am I. I'm sorry that within 5 weeks I have gone from being happy to being lost, I'm sorry I don't know who I am." I was now looking at the trees. "I don't think you would of liked me if you had NON me in England, I was bitch to everyone and then my mum whet of and got herself killed and all I could think about was me. I did not think about my dad or my friend who where all there for me…"

"You have new friends and we are going no where."

"You say that now, w8 till you get to know me." It was at that punt his phone went off! "Hello… yh tell me about it… well someone has to… will Sam be there?… alright… yh see you." He walked over to me and palled me in to a hug… it was odd I had only NON Quil les than 24hrs, but I FALT like I had NON him all my life.

"Who called" I asked. "Jake, his dad is having a BBQ tonight and he wanted to know if we want did to go."

"You don't care that my dad will be there?"

"No, cuz you will be there too" you hear the smile in his voice. We spend the next few hours messing around, having fun, getting to know each other.

* * *

By 7 o'clock we where in Billy's gardens. Quil was sat on the grass by a bomb fire and I was sat in his lap, leaning on his chest. No-one seen to care that I was new to the group, only that I had fun.

"Can I get you a drink, Bella, maybe a cup of tea." asked Kim. "I'd love a cup of tea." Everyone started laughing, "If she wants tea then she can have tea." said Kim. "Thanks Kim, they can laugh at me as much as they like, cuz one day I will get them back." They all stop laughing at that and look a little scared, as if they all knew I would get my revenge and I would in time. Quil put am arm round me and whispered in my ear "I was not laughing at you" "I know" was all I said, I was lost looking in the fire.

"Ok everyone the food!" call Billy. We all got up and when over to him, next to him was lady who looked a lot like Leah . "Hey there I'm Bella, but I have a feeling you know that." I said to her with a smile. "Hi I'm Sue Clearwater, Leah and Seth mum." As she said this she put some food on a plate and the handed it to me. I thanked her and walk back to the bomb fire. I sat next to Kim, she seen nice and as I wanted to know about her and Jared.

Somewhere between eating and us joking about Paul on the bomb fire my dad appears. He did not come over to talk to me at all and when ever he look over I had the feeling that he was not happy about something. But it was him who wanted to move here, not me. He wanted to be with our family and if he did not like that Quil and I had taken a liking to each other them he should not have moved us. My 10 Billy was kicking everyone out with "don't you have school tomorrow!" Quil went with Collin and Brady who where only 14, he was driving them home. I waked the 3 of them to Quil's car. Collin and Brady got in the back while Quil and said good bye for the night.

"I'll take you to school tomorrow if you like?" he said almost hoping I would say yes and of course I did. I waved he and the boys off before going to my room.

* * *

I was still pissed at my dad, and Quil wanted me to talk to him before school. I was smoking when my dad walked in to my room.

"Bella, we need to talk." I did not look at him just looked out my window and smoked. "Bella will you look at me… or right but you need to listen to me ok?…alright I don't like how you are acting." How I was acting? I was not the one shouting at people I had just meet. I did not say this as I did not want he shouting at me or Quil. "You just don't seen like you." and with that I looked at him.

"I don't seem like me that might have something to do with that last time we talk properly was the day before mum got killed!" I was looking at him now. "you did not talk to me for weeks you just sat in your chair feeling sorry for yourself. And then out of the blue you told me we where moving here, and you don't like how I'm acting." I was so angry at him. "and then you shout at Quil and what is his fault?!" I was now shouting at him. He looked as if he wanted to cry.

"You're my little girl you know that right. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I have school tomorrow and I'd like to get some sleep."

He walled out slamming my door on his way out.


	7. Wolf Boy

I was in the woods and a pack of wolves where walked around me. All the wolves where looking at me and in an odd way I feeling like I knew them. By the end of the dream there was just one wolves, it was sat in front of me, just looking at me. I seemd to know the eyes of the wolves. Then a pair of cold arms wrapped around me and with that my alarm clock went off.

Today I was going to piss my dad off and make Quil and all the lad in La Push wish I was they girl. A little black dress and a purple jacket, it was raining so I put on my black Dr. Martens.

I was drink tea when Quil walked. "Hey don't you know how to use door bells?" I said to him.

"Do you want me to take to school or not" he said with a smile.

* * *

We palled up by Jake car and got out. "Hey Bella, did you have fun last night?" It was Kim's boyfriend Jared. I tell him that I did, I would of talked to him but Quil put an arms round me. Leah and I talked all the way to class, he was not there when we walked in so we walked to the back again. Leah and I where laughing about last night when someone interrupter us, it was Jess.

"Leah Can I sit here?" I looked round the room, where she was sat yesterday was free?! Quil, who had bin leaning on the table, now leaning back in his chair and put him arm round me. "Why?" asked Leah. There was something about the was Jess smile at Leah that made me want to punch her in the face. It was at the punt the teacher walk in and told Jess to got sit where she was sat yesterday. She did as she was told but I got the feel that this was not over.

We sat whetting the film again. "Do you believe in imprinting?" Quil put his lips to my ear and whispers "of course I do I'm Quileute and if I did not last week the I do now, cuz you so beautiful, unforgettable and I'm never letting you go."

"duz that make you my wolf boy." Leah looked at me and then at Quil. "not here." she whispers. Quil did not talk again and at the end of class he and Leah just walked off.

I was so tempted to call out to them but I did not want all the shit that would come with it, so I walked off to Government. I sat at the back again and of course John sat next to me.

"Are you ok Bella you look upset?" I gave him a look that said 'don't talk to me'. John did not talk to me till we where walking to Trigonometry. "Are you going to tell me what's up or not?" I looked at him, he backed off a bit "And why should I well you? Cuz you what to get in my pants?" I walked to Trigonometry and sat at the back, John did not sit next to me, no-one did. I just sat there and did the work and at the end of class I went to Spanish.

Kim was waiting for me at the end of class. "You look as pissed of as I feel" I commented. We walked out to the cars. I was smoking when the rest of the group walked up to us. Jared walked up to Kim and pulled her in to a hug and kissed her. They looked so happy! Jake said something to Quil and he stopped where he was. "Smoking is bad for you, did you know that?" said Jake. I looked up at him "yh Quil told me that yesterday, but you all did not come to tell me that now did you!" Jake walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "We need to talk to you and the old legends. Ok?… alright they real… all of them" I just looked at him. How could the be real? There where just legends. "Kim is my imprinted" said Jared "and Leah is Jakes, and you."

"Mine" Quil said this one world with search power and conviction.

"Is this a joke or something?" I asked looking a Quil. He walked up to me looked me in the eyes. "You where sat next to Paul and he had his arm round you. I walked in and looked at you and I have never looked away. I will never look away or let go of you." I was so lost in his eyes, they where full of love. "Bella talk to me please, what's going on in you head, what are you thinking."

"I need to sit down" was all I could say. Quil and Jared helped me to the floor. "are you playing a game Quil? Is this a joke?"

"Would never joke about something like this." I looked up there was only him, Leah and Kim.

"Bella come with me, to the toilet please, then we will go get something to eat… alright?"

In the toilet I washed my face and redid my make-up, Kim and Leah where talking about Jess and why would she want to sit with Leah for. "Maybe she thinks if she is nice she may get a chance with Quil" said Kim. Leah and I laugh at that. As we walked laugh about Jess John walked up to us, well me. "Are you feeling Bella." Before I could say something evil to him Leah said "yh she was then you stared talking to her" and with that the 3 of us walked away.

* * *

I the gym teacher I was not feeling to good and he told me I did not have to do gym for the rest of the week, wish I was glad about. I sat watching the group of people play badminton. Quil was playing with some kid I did not know the name of. He and the kid where playing against John, who did not seem to happy about this, maybe he hope he would be able to show to me.

"Hey Bella, when you got home Quil and I show you what a wolf look like ok!" called Jake as he got in his car. Quil and Jake raced each other round La Push. Quil pulled up on the road outside of Jake's, as Jake palled up on the driveway. We all got out of the cars and walked round the house.

It started raining again.

Jake and Quil started taking off their clothes. "What are there doing?" I asked Leah. "if they change with there clothes on they have no clothes." The lads where down to there pants when Billy opened the back door. "I hope your only going to show Bella yourself as wolfs." He said but then started laughing. Leah tuck my hand and told me to breath, "Ready Bells!" called Jake and then where Jake was standing was a wolf and next to him was the wolf from my dream last night. I walked over to the wolf, it just sat there, looking at me.

"Quil..? So your are a wolf boy."


End file.
